Ranma ½ Ninja SWAT
by dark ninja 2823
Summary: This story takes place in 2080 please read it. Rated T for swearing.


Ranma ½ Ninja SWAT

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.

Prologue

In the year 2020 American citizens were protesting out side of the white house against the anti matter nuclear testing. Even the whole world was against it but the government didn't care. All they said was "If something bad does happen we will just escape on a space ship." The whole world was baffled. America had become a huge traitor. The American government called this weapon the dark bomb.

On June 20 2021 they set it up in Antarctica. The people protested and protested against it saying. "How could you???!!!!" President dark just laughed. "If this weapon works I will have the power to take over the world!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Countdown began and when the timer hit zero the Antarctic peninsula was annihilated all the way down to the Ronne ICE Shelf and that same distance was the radius as well and the ice was evaporated and for 3 days it rained all over the world. And the shock wave made giant tsunamis. The bottom half of South America was flooded so the people headed for the Andes Mountains and the east coast of china was forever under water. It also took out New Zealand and Saka Japan and some little parts of Tokyo. The explosion caused a wind so strong that it went up to North and South Korea. Ripping everyone's roofs off there houses. The water level rising from the rain flooded the west coast of the USA the people there went to the Rocky Mountains for cover. The water level never receded so it changed the world map.

But this story takes place 60 years later In Tokyo Japan after this chaos.

Chapter 1

Ranma's POV

Hi I am Ranma Saotome ya I'm still alive cologne made us all take a potion that will allow us to stay the same age and live forever until we are killed. No one I know died in the world disaster so that's good. But the government of America has turned bad as you guess. Japan lost its army to the USA but we failed now we only have police that harass citizens saying they are terrorists just for there own laughs I hate them that's why my dad Genma Saotome. Became leader of the Japanese NINJA SWAT team to show everyone that not all police are bad and you have to trust them at times of need. I am studying to become a SWAT member even if I am forever 19 I am truly older then that but who would believe me? But I will join the swat and help people in need and restore balance to the world!!!

Normal Pov.

"Ranma….. Ranma…… Ranma!!!!!!!!" "Whoa Akane!!!!! Don't yell in my ear like that!" Ranma said as he looks at his fiancée Akane. (A/N ya still not married because it wouldn't be the same Ranma ½ we all know and love.) "Sorry I am trying to work on that" "Its ok well I'm off to school." "I will see you there Ranma!" Akane says as Ranma walks out the door. "I miss seeing the sunlight." Ranma said as he looks at the glass dome around the town he lives in. 'I can't believe that this town is flooded the water level is 100 feet high above ground level.' Ranma thinks to him self as he continues walking off to school. "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!!!!" "Oh god its Kuno." Kuno runs up to Ranma and takes out his bokken and points it at Ranma. "Ranma give me the pigtailed girl you enemy of women!!!" Kuno attacks with his katana trying to hit Ranma but Ranma keeps dodging the blows. "Kuno give up." "Never Ranma Saotome!" Kuno says as Ranma sweep kicks him then does a flying side kick into his chest. Kuno then goes flying into the wall of there school. Ranma is in his 2nd year of college. Ranma walks into his first class. 'I still can't believe that this used to be my old high school." Ranma says as he remembers his high school life. Ranma just shakes his head and walks into his Ninja swat class.

"Everyone please take your seats. Now I don't want any talking when I'm telling you how to protect yourself and innocent bystanders. I will teach you wushu kung fu and Ninjitsu." After the teacher taught the students he started the gymnastics program. "Everyone your goal is to jump over this bar that is 7 feet high off the ground." The teacher says as one certain idiot we all know walks up to be first. "I the mighty Tatewaki Kuno shall accomplish this test with flying colors!" Kuno says as he runs up to the poll and jumps but jumps too soon and hits his head on the poll. "OWWW! What kind of black magic is this??????? Ranma Saotome this is your doing!!!" "What how?" "Your evil magic made the poll move down. I will not tolerate this anymore." Kuno says as he takes out his bokken and charges at Ranma but with one kick from Ranma sends Kuno flying.

Ranma walks up to the starting line and with out running jumps 16 feet high and 10 feet past the poll and hits a wall. "Wow that is incredible the landing was bad but wow!!!!! You get an A-" The teacher says as Akane jumps 12 feet and 5 feet past the poll. Everyone else jumps 7 to 8 feet.

Lunch came and everyone bought there food and sat down at there tables.

"Ranma?" "Yes Akane?" Ranma answered "Do you think the water level will ever recede? "No Akane I don't think so." Ranma said back "We could move to Tokyo the buildings are above the water level and there the water is just 5 feet high." (Around Tokyo are giant dams that let only a little water through and it leads it under ground and out to see again and the dams are see through. Nerima like I said is in a protective dome to keep out the water.) "I guess we could." Akane says with a smile. And they went to there next and last class for the day. (Only 4 hours of school for Ranma wow.) They enter there class rooms.

End of chapter 1

Hope you liked it.

See that button down there press it and leave a review.


End file.
